The invention relates to a continuously variable transmission at least comprising a primary pulley fixed to a primary shaft, a secondary pulley fixed to a secondary shaft and an endless transmission element located between the primary and the secondary pulleys.
Such a continuously variable transmission is known and for instance described in the European patent 109001. A disadvantage of this known transmission is that the endless transmission element can slip between the pulleys when the torques to be transmitted, for instance transmission shocks, become too large. This slip is undesirable in view of wear and economy. The slip can to some extent be met by increasing the pinching force of one or both pulleys on the endless transmission element. An increase of the pinching force however has a disadvantageous effect on the efficiency of the transmission.